


That's An Irish Lullaby

by LifeLover



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluff-Coma Anyone?, Insomnia, Lullabies, M/M, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Seriously diabetes fluff, Singing, Sleepy Bob, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy fluff, Tender Bing, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeLover/pseuds/LifeLover
Summary: Bing Crosby/Bob Hope drabble.  Bob is utterly exhausted and Bing sings him to sleep.





	That's An Irish Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twopinkcarnations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twopinkcarnations/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Going Their Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401524) by [twopinkcarnations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twopinkcarnations/pseuds/twopinkcarnations). 



> Alright - so 1) words have been good to me lately, 2) I found this great Bing & Bob video on youtube and 3) I wanted some tender fluffy Bing/Bob, so I decided to write it. This was also inspired by the fic that Mrs_Don_Draper wrote "Going Their Way". The youtube video link is:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QyYzTA-c4Is&t=2s (Totally watch it - it's great!) Hope you guys like!! Also the song in the fic is of course "Where The Blue of Night", while the title is from Crosby's song "Too-Ra-Loo-Ra".
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bob stifled a yawn as he stumbled toward his hotel room. Filming had been hellishly long the past couple of days, with scenes constantly being messed up. Add in the fact that he hadn’t been sleeping well the past week or so – well, he wasn’t exactly up to snuff.

 

Once inside his room, he started stripping off his clothes, utterly ready to try and get some sleep. He startled when he heard the deep voice.

 

“Jesus, junior – you look awful.”

 

Bob looked to his left and there, sprawled on his bed, was Bing. His blue eyes filled with – actual concern? **_Will wonders never cease?_** Bob mused vaguely. Automatically, he retorted with “Still prettier than you’ll ever be, dad.”

 

Bing grinned in that wry way of his, but didn’t escalate. “C’mere, kid.” Well, it wasn’t like Bob was going to refuse that. He got into bed and when Bing seemed accepting, quickly snuggled up to the other man. “What’s wrong?” he heard Bing say quietly, breath stirring his hair. Bob sighed and buried his face into the other’s shoulder, muttering “Insomnia. I’m exhausted … haven’t been sleeping well for awhile …”

 

“Missing me?” Bing joked slightly, although Bob heard his breath catch when he couldn’t keep himself from saying yes.

 

“I might be able to sleep now that you’re here though ….” Bob slurred. He looked up at Bing with tired, innocent eyes. “Sing me to sleep?”

 

Bing gaze softened helplessly. “Think you can stand this old man’s singing?”

 

Bob smirked for a second. “I survived it for all those pictures – I think I can survive it here.” He grew serious. “I do like it though – makes me feel warm … safe … please?”

 

“Alright,” Bing agreed. What else could he say? Especially when Bob was being open like this. Clearing his thought, he started to sing softly,

 

_Where the blue of the night meets the gold of the day_

_Someone waits for me … yes someone waits for me_

 

As he sang, Bob closed his eyes. He could feel Bing’s deep voice lulling him into the soft, dark embrace of sleep. His breathing evened out as he fell into slumber.

 

_When I can see you, oh happy I can be … yes,_

_Where the blue of the night meets the gold of the day_

_Someone waits for me … yes you will wait for me…_

 

Bing finished slowly as he glanced at Bob’s face, peaceful in slumber. He had hoped for something else when he’d come to visit Bob, but he wasn’t unhappy that they could this. Maybe he was getting sentimental, but this was as good as being able to have sex. Even better, in some ways. And of course, he now knew how Bob really felt about his music. Bing smiled and closed his own eyes, enjoying the comfort of Bob in his arms.


End file.
